A Ripple In Time
by Samurai02008
Summary: This 10 part story takes place in the Shadow Chronicles Era. Has time travel favorites pairings even lots of battles. Enjoy. Rate and Review please. Thanx.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or Rick Hunter or any of the other Robotech characters.**

A Ripple in Time

**This 10 part story takes place in the Shadow Chronicles Era. It starts a month later were the Shadow Chronicles movie left off, and brings both present day and past characters together to stop the Haydonites from trying to destroy the human race. Enjoy.**

**Ok this is a revision of the first chapter. Had to fix some discrepancies with the time line such as the past was supposed to be 2012 not 2011. I am going to be fixing a few other things so that it feels more Robotech like for you all.**

**Chapter 1:  
The Plan**

The battle is raging bad. Skull squadron is giving it all they got to buy the Ark Angel enough time to get her reflex furnace up and running. A group of Haydonite fighters are closing fast on the squadron. Over the radio Marcus contacts Maia. "Commander Sterling, enemy ships are in pursuit and gaining." Maia turns and sees how much trouble they are in and says b"I can't get a weapons lock on them." "No problem Skull Leader. I'll take care of them." Having said that Alex breaks formation to attack the coming Haydonite attack group. "Ok, boys. Lets see you avoid a blast from my Synchro cannon." Alex begins to fire up his synchro cannon when the enemy begins firing at him. Hundreds of tiny red pulses fly past Alex when he is suddenly hit by the last few pulses. His synchro cannon begins over loading. Then just after the order to jettison the synchro cannons is given Alex cant eject his. Marcus watch's as his long time friend and wingman continues to fly towards the enemy fighters when Maia suddenly responds to Alex's' report about being unable to eject the synchro cannon. Maia sounds afraid of what Alex is thinking when she asks b"Alex what're you doing?" In a solemn voice Alex responds with "Those enemy fighters are coming in too fast. You'll never make it back to space station Liberty alive." Marcus turns to look at Alex's' shadow fighter saying "Alex, don't do this." Marcus continues to watch the shadow fighter, Maia ordering Alex to eject and Alex refusing. Alex flew his shadow fighter right at the enemy fighters and exploded in a flash of bright light. "Noooooooooooo."

Marcus is suddenly sitting up in his bed in a cold sweat. Looking over at his clock he notices that it is 0400 hours. 30 minutes to get ready to launch for recon patrol. The corridor of the Ark Angel was dimly lit in the early hours of the morning. Marcus is making his way to the hanger when someone walks up behind him and says, "Ready for our recon Marcus?" It was Scott Bernard.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep to well is all. I had the dream about Alex again. Fourth one this month." Scott looked at Marcus with concern.  
"Are you sure your alright to take this recon patrol?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright."

But the truth was Marcus was not okay. It had been a month since that battle took place and Alex died trying to buy Skull squadron enough time to get back to Space Station Liberty.

Meanwhile aboard one of the Haydonite ships. A meeting has been called to determine how best to get the protoculture matrix from the humans and destroy them once and for all. "We must find a way to get the protoculture matrix from the humans and destroy them." As the meeting continued on another Haydonite walked in from the awareness's chamber saying "It has been decided by the awareness that we must go back to a time when the humans were most vulnerable. According to their history that would have been after the first Robotech war. Their battle Fortress the SDF-1 was very weak at that time." The Haydonite that had called the meeting calculated this possibility for a moment then said "Very well. We shall do as the awareness has commanded.

The meeting was dismissed and the Haydonites began preparations to travel back in time. Forming a fold bubble around the Haydonite ships, the bubbles began to rotate in a counter clock wise motion. Faster and faster until the ships it seemed were sucked up inside their own bubble, leaving behind a massive shockwave that would travel for light-years on end in all directions. Mean while Marcus and Scott are on patrol when their scanners pick up the shock wave on long-range sensors.

"Hey Scott are you picking this up on sensors?"  
"Yes I am Marcus hang on I'll radio the Ark Angel and see what they want us to do. Skull Recon to the Ark Angel. Come in Ark Angel."  
"This is Captain Grant go ahead Skull Recon."  
"Sir were picking up a strange shockwave on our sensors and we..." Just then Louie cuts off Scott with an urgent report.  
"You guys need to get back hear immediately. That shockwave is a temporal shockwave and it just up on my sensors as well and I did an analysis of it and I have found out that its extremely dangerous. It will rip to shreds anything it come into contact with." Scott looks stunned for a moment then responds.  
"Right were coming back now. Skull recon out." Contacting Marcus Scott informs him of the situation and they both head back. Mean while back aboard the Ark Angel.  
"Louie is there anyway to avoid this shockwave?" Louie with a grim look on his face shakes his head.  
"No." Louie begins to think for a moment then his expression changes and a smile appears on his face.  
"But wait there might be away after all. If we used the same technique that we used to escape the gravity well of that Black Hole last month we might be able to do it. But we would need both the Ark Angel and the Icarus to perform the same technique at the same time in close proximity to each other in order for it work. Then we could just ride the shock wave."

Captain Grant thinks for a moment then says, "Very well then. Lt. contact the Icarus and inform them that both ships will be performing the Nichols maneuver."  
"Yes sir. Attention Icarus this is the Ark Angel prepare to perform simultaneous Nichols Maneuver on Captains mark. Comm line will remain open throughout the duration of the maneuver. Sir all hands on both the Ark Angel and the Icarus are ready for your command." Captain Grant acknowledges the Lt. and turns to the ensign at the flight control consol.  
"Ensign has Scott Bernard and Marcus docked with us yet?" The young ensign turns to the captain and responds.  
"Yes sir. They just landed in the launch bay."

Just as the captain was about to respond the red alert signal sounded. Captain Grant turned to Louie to find out what was going on. And Louie responded saying, "The temporal Shockwave is rapidly approaching our position."

Captain Grant turns back to the communications officer. "Tell the Icarus to begin the maneuver now. Louie active the bubble." Both ships simultaneously perform the Nichols maneuver with enough strength to withstand the shockwave. The shockwave passes through them and continues on, leaving the Ark Angel and the Icarus disabled. Capt. Grant turns to Louie.  
"Louie damage report on both ships."  
"Sir the reflex furnace and fold system on both ships and the Shadow device on the Icarus are out of commission. It will take an hour to get it all working again."  
"Very well get to work on it immediately." Louie acknowledges Captain Grants order and starts working with Janice to solve the problem. Captain Grant turns to the communications officer, "Try to contact the Aluce Moon base. Tell them of what is coming their way."  
"Yes sir. Moon base Aluce this is the Ark Angel please respond. We have an urgent message. Sir I cant reach the Moon Base." Captain Grant sits there for a moment then turns to Louie. "Louie how are repairs coming?"

"Were doing great, if we keep up at this pace repairs should be done in no time at all." After about an hour repairs are finished. Captain Grant has just given the order to enter fold space. When the red alert signal goes off. Captain Grant looks at Louie to find out what's going on. But before Louie can explain it became apparently clear when the Invid appear. Captain Grant orders all pilots to their fighters. But then the communications officer informs Captain Grant that the Regis is contacting them. "Well lets see what the Regis has to say. Lets see it." The Regis appears on the screen. "I am the Invid Regis and I have come bearing you grave information. The children of the Shadow have found a way to travel back through time to gain control of a very powerful protoculture supply when the human race was weaker then now." Captain Grant sits in his chair in shock. Then it suddenly hit Louie. "That would mean that they have traveled back to just after the first Robotech war. The Earth and the SDF-1 were vulnerable at that time." The Regis agreed. "I will make preparations to you all back through time to the time that the Children of the Shadow have gone to. But it will take a little time to gather up enough strength to send you to the past. I will contact you again when I am ready." Captain Grant sits there wondering why the Invid are helping them and turns toward the monitor. "Wait, Not that I am not grateful, But why are you helping us?" The Regis looks back at the captain. "Because if the Children of the Shadow get their hands on the Protoculture not only will they enslave all races in the universe. They will rule the galaxy for thousands of years." With that the monitor closed and the Regis's face was gone from the screen.

Meanwhile back in the year 2012. The city of New Macross is a buzz with the usual life and laughter of its inhabitants. At a house 3 miles from the site of the SDF-1 a phone begins ringing off the hook. The owner of the house is still in bed asleep and groggily reaches for the phone and picks it up. The sound of a groggy newly promoted Captain Rick Hunter answers the phone with, "He-Hello?" "Don't you hello me Captain Hunter you were supposed to be on recon duty over an hour ago. Why aren't you here?" Rick sat up in bed slamming his head against the ledge of the window sill. "Ow what the... Uhh, Lisa I mean Ma'am. Uhh what do you mean? Its only 05:30 I don't have to be on for patrol till 07:30." "Well check your watch again Captain. Its 08:45." Rick checked the clock beside his bed and suddenly noticed that it hadn't been plugged in. "Oh no I'm sorry Lisa I forgot to plug my clock in last night before I went to bed. I will be right over." Lisa's voice started to become more scornful than the time she chewed him out during his first mission for flying so dangerously. "You had better Lieutenant." "Uh, that's Captain Lisa." "Not if you don't get over hear right now you wont be." Rick's eyes got wide and he snapped at attention sitting up in bed saying "Yes ma'am." Rick jumps out of bed and gets a quick shower gets his flight suit on and runs outside locking his front door behind him. Rick runs down the sidewalk until he sees a cab coming up so he flags it down. The cab stops right in front of him and he jumps in telling the cab driver, "Take me to the Prometheus and there's an extra 200 in it for you if you step on it." The Cab driver slams on the gas pedal and in 10 min. the cab arrives at its destination. Rick jumps out and pays the driver along with the extra 200 that he promised. Rick heads to the flight deck of the Prometheus, runs straight for his veritech. He sees one of the deck officers standing by his plane and salutes when he gets up to the veritech. "Captain Hunter your veritech is fueled and ready for launch. Just fire up the engines when you get settled." Rick jumps into the cockpit and puts his helmet on saying "Thanks Bill." Launching his veritech he receives an incoming message so he turns on his screen. Lisa appears and her expression tells him she's not happy. "Listen buster, you may be a captain but that doesn't mean you can sleep in whenever you want to. If your ever late again I'll have you standing in a court room being stripped of your rank mister do you understand me?" Rick nods his head in agreement. "Now head over to area 5 Lambda 31. Your patrol begins there." "Yes ma'am." With that being said Rick flies off southward of the SDF-1 site.

Just outside of the moons range the Haydonite ships that had used a fold jump maneuver to travel back in time appear. Aboard the Haydonite flag ship the Haydonites are formulating a plan to destroy the inhabitants of the Earth and take the Protoculture Factory for there race. "We must get the Protoculture from the humans. We must consult the awareness for this mission." "Agreed." After consulting the awareness the Haydonites launch a massive attack on the Earth. Warning alarms all over the SDF-2 go off. Lisa turns to Vanessa to find out what's going on, but before Vanessa can respond the SDF-2 is suddenly hit by a barrage of missiles from the Haydonite attack fleet. Meanwhile Rick is flying over area 5 Lambda 31 when he receives a distress signal from the rest of his recon squadron about 20 miles ahead of him. Max appears on the other end of the screen. "Rick its Max. We've got problems hear. Some new alien threat has started attacking the recon group and both the SDF-1 and 2." Rick is startled by this information. "Is everyone over there alright?" Max nods his head with a grim expression on his face. "Yeah were all fine but we're going to need backup soon. There's too many of them and for some reason we can't get a lock on them to fire our missiles. So when you get up hear you need to set your targeting scanners to manual." "Right, I'm on my way..." Just then he's cut off by Lisa's voice giving an order for all veritechs to return to the SDF's to defend them. "Max you get all that?" Max nods. "We're pulling out and heading back to base see you there." With that Max's face disappears from the screen and Rick turns his Skull One veritech back toward the North were the SDF- 1 and 2 are and hits his afterburners.

Back in the year 2042, the Invid Regis contacts the Arch Angel and Icarus. "I am ready to send you back in to the past you will arrive just mere minutes after the attack on Earth has already begun. The portal will stay open until you pass back through after completing your mission. Good Luck." With that the portal opens. Captain Grant sits there in his chair. "Very well. Helm set course for the time portal." "Yes sir." With that being said the Arch Angel and the Icarus begin moving towards the open time portal. All the while everyone is wondering what their next move will be once they reach the past. The two ships pass straight through the portal and into the year 2012. The portal opens on the other side of the Earth and both ships pass through. Captain Grant turns to Louie. "Louie give me a battle status and situation report of the Earth." Louie calculates the numbers and turns to Captain Grant. "Sir, the Haydonites have already begun the attack. They are attacking the SDF-1 and 2 along with the Earth itself." Captain Grant turns to the flight operator. "I want all squadrons launching now as if I gave the order 5 minutes ago." The ensign nods to Captain Grant. "Yes sir. Attention, attention all veritech Squadrons. You are ordered to launch immediately." With that the Super Shadow fighters and Alpha Fighters begin launching heading straight for Earth.

Will they be able to save the Human Race? Only time will tell.

**On the next exciting episode of Robotech. The Arch Angel and the Icarus have traveled back into the past with the help of the Invid Regis herself to save mankind from total destruction at the hands of the Haydonites. Now fighter pilots of the future and past will work together to drive the Haydonites back to the future were they belong. Can it be done and what other surprises do the Haydonites have in store for the Humans. All of these are very good questions. Find out in A Ripple in Time Part 2.**


	2. Saviors from the future!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or Rick Hunter or any of the other Robotech characters.**

A Ripple in Time

This 10 part story takes place in the Shadow Chronicles Era. This story picks up with the characters from Shadow Chronicles helping the Macross Saga characters. Enjoy.

**Announcements: Ok I know I took so long updating this and I am real sorry. I hope to update a lot more quickly next time around. So just a few things to say before you continue reading this chapter. First I want to thank Saemon for beta reading and editing this chapter if any of you enjoy Naruto and Hinata fanfics be sure to check his fanfic out its really good. Second I want to thank everyone who subbed and favorited and made a review on this story. And finally please pass this story on to your friends even if they don't know what Robotech is. I want to try and get this out to as many people as possible. Ok without further hindrance on my part Chapter 2 of Robotech: A Ripple In Time.  
**

**PART 1 SUMMARY  
LAST TIME ON ROBOTECH WE SAW THAT THE HAYDONITES HAD DEVELOPED A PLAN TO TRAVEL BACK IN TIME TO THE YEAR 2012. THEIR PLAN WAS TO DESTROY THE HUMANS AND STEAL THE ORIGINAL PROTOCULTURE FACTORY FOR THEMSELVES. WITH THE HELP OF THE INVID REGIS, THE ARCH ANGEL AND ICARUS TRAVEL BACK IN TIME AS WELL AND EMERGE JUST IN TIME TO HELP THE EARTH.  
**

**CHAPTER 2:  
Saviors from the future!!!!!!!!!!**

**5 Minutes Ago in the Pilots Barracks  
**

The veritech pilots sit and wait as the Arch Angel and Icarus pass through the time rift to return to the year 2012. As soon as the ships left the time rift, all the pilots knew that they would be launching soon. After about 2 minutes of waiting the call finally came over the intercom system. "Attention, attention all veritech Squadrons. You are ordered to launch immediately." The pilots stand up and make a dead run for the hanger bays of both ships. Soon all squadrons have been launched and are now enroute for Earth. Maia activates the com-link to all squadrons. "Skull Leader to all squadrons form up on me." The Veritech's broke through the atmosphere and got to the battle just in time. The battle just spilled over into the city and veritech's from the year 2012 are fighting tooth and nail to protect the city. One such pilot is Captain Rick Hunter.

As he flies his Skull 1 over the city taking down enemy fighters he sees the future veritech's headed for their area.

"What are those things? New enemies already?" Rick gets ready to open fire when Maia opens a communications link to Rick's veritech.

"Attention Skull Leader hold your fire don't fire on us." Rick responds to the link.

"Who are you and what do you want? Are you working with the alien force attacking us?"

"No I don't have time to explain every detail but all you need to know right now is that we are all from the future and that we are here to help get rid of that alien force." Rick sat stunned for a moment before responding.

"Roger that. I'll trust for now only because we are in dire need of help but when this is over you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes sir."

"Form up on me and we'll regroup with the rest of my squadron. The SDF-1, 2, and the city are our top priority of protection." 'I just hope that Lisa and Minmei are ok.'  
Coincidentally enough our focus is shifted from the battle temporarily to the panicking people running through the streets trying to find shelter. One such person is the blue haired beautiful songstress Lynn Minmei. We see her running to the shelter along with the rest of the citizens.

"Excuse me, coming through…OW!!!!"  
"Oops sorry miss, didn't mean to…Minmei, what are you doing here?"  
"Jason? What are you doing out here don't you and your parents live right next to a shelter?"  
"Yeah but it got hit before we could get to it. We were trying to get to the one next to the White Dragon but I got separated from mom and dad."  
"Oh no how terrible! Come on then we'll both go together."

And they run off to the shelter. Meanwhile aboard the SDF-2 Lisa tries to direct her team and keep everyone calm. It was total chaos at the SDF-2.  
"Vanessa I need a status report on our defenses now."  
"Yes ma'am. Reports of major fractures in the hull, and our power supply isn't fully charged. We have no way of activating the barrier."

Lisa didn't like the sound of that. Even though she didn't like the Omni Directional Barrier, the fact that it could not be used even to defend themselves was an even worse thought. 'Oh Rick where are you?' At that moment the proximity alarms went off. The view screen displayed one of the unknown enemy fighters headed straight for the bridge of the SDF-2. 'Oh no it's going to hit.' was all Lisa could think at that moment. She didn't understand why she froze. She had been faced with danger many times and had stared death in the face with a look of defiance. Maybe it was because she didn't know what her enemy looked like that she couldn't stare them down with that same defiance, she didn't know. All she knew was that her life was about to end. And with out telling 'him' her real feelings. Just then there was an explosion and the enemy fighter had been more or less vaporized. She blinked for a second and then saw what had saved her. A white veritech with black and gold across the chest plate. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized was being held. Just then the one face that she was hoping to see appeared on screen.

"Sorry I'm Late Lisa I had a little run-in with our friends on the way back to the city. Are you and everyone ok?"  
'Now that was odd. He asked if she and everyone were ok. Normally he would have just asked if everyone was ok. He had never placed her above the others like that before. That honor usually went to Minmei.'  
"Yes were all fine thank you for coming to our rescue. It was certainly one that would have made Roy happy."  
"Yeah it would have huh."

Roy Folker. A man long since passed before his time. A true hero to our heroes. But at that moment was not the time to mourn because there was still the problem of the enemy. As Rick switches to guardian mode he prepares to head off just north of the SDF-2 and get back into the fight he gives a passing glance back at the bridge an unknown feeling of longing for the other captain in the SDF-2.  
Meanwhile, in an old abandon base somewhere in the red zone declared uninhabitable, a very familiar Zentradi is planning his revenge against the human race which had embarrassed him for so long during their deep space voyage back to Earth. Khyron the Destroyer is one of the most feared Zentradi to have ever crossed the galaxy, and was busy trying to form a rebellion large enough to stop the humans once and for all. We find Khyron hard at work when his second in command Grel walks in.

"Sir, you said to report if there was any activity in the Micronians cities."  
"Yes I did, what do you have to report?"  
"Sir, a recon scout pod has reported that a new alien force is attacking their new capital 'New Macross'. And the aliens seem to be winning for the most part."  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
"A recon scout pod has reported that a new…"  
"SHUT UP Grel! I heard you the first time I was reacting to the report you idiot."Grel bowed as low as he could.  
"Yes of course sir. Should we do anything or simply let the Micronians die?"  
"No. I will not have someone else rob me of my glory. Gather as many men as you can when you are done let me know."  
"Yes sir."Khyron stood still for a moment. 'I shall not be robbed of my victory over those disgusting Micronians.'

Back on the battlefield the war continues on. With the members of Skull Squadron from the future helping out the battle is coming along much more smoothly than before they arrived. But the Haydonites still press onward. Lisa still managing the officers under her command has begun to wonder if there will ever be an end to these new aliens that they are facing. Just then Sammie turns to Lisa.  
"Captain I'm receiving a message from Commander Breetai."  
"Send it through."  
"Yes ma'am."

Sammie works the control consol and Breetai's face appears on Lisa's console monitor.  
"Captain I am relieved to see that you are still alive. I feared the worst for you and your subordinates when I saw the exterior of the SDF-2."  
"Were all fine, for now at least. But we won't be for much longer. Can you render assistance to us?"  
"I was just getting ready to tell you that. We are mobilized and ready for launch. I was just waiting for your ok."  
"Thank you. Yes please send them our way as quickly as possible."  
"Right, they are launching now."  
True to his word all the battle pods leftover on his ship from the war launch in a massive formation and head toward the battle zone.

Meanwhile back at Khyron's abandoned base, Grel approaches Khyron.  
"Lord Khyron. As you ordered me to do, I went and gathered whatever remaining forces we have together."  
"And how many do we have?"  
"At the very least 20 tactical battle pods and 5 Officer pods."  
"Hmm, yes I see. I want them ready to launch right now."  
"Already done sir. They are just waiting for you sir."  
"Very well then, lets go."

As Khyron and Grel head to where the battle pods are kept one thing remains on Khyron's mind. No one would have his kill. He would not allow it. Soon they had reached the makeshift hanger bay and the pilots were waiting for their commander to speak.  
"For those who do not know the Micronians are under attack from an unknown alien force. We are going to help the Micronians."  
The pilots began to whisper amongst themselves. 'What is he thinking?' 'Were helping them?' 'For what reason?' 'Has the commander lost his mind?' Khyron could see the questions weighing on their minds. He knew what they were thinking. And he couldn't blame them for thinking it. Just the thought of helping those sick disgusting creatures was enough to make any 'true Zentradi' sick to their stomach. But that was why they had plan B's wasn't it? For situations just like this. He cleared his voice loud enough so everyone would know that he wasn't through talking.  
"But, after we have saved the pathetic Micronians from their doom. We shall strike them down once and for all."  
There was a sudden cheer from the pilots as Khyron had finished speaking to them. Now this was the commander they all knew.  
"Now everyone into your battle pods and LAUNCH!!!!!"  
All the pilots shouted in unison, "YES SIR!"

The battle pods begin taking off. Their target, New Macross City. Their objective a purely selfish one. But that did not bother Khyron as he headed the group that was both the humans salvation and execution squad. An evil smirk appears on Khyron's face as he runs several scenarios through his mind on just what he would do to the Micronians once they had been saved. The prospect made him feel almost to giddy to keep to himself. He was a monster he knew that and it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Meanwhile back in the city the veritech's continue to fight the Haydonite's with everything they have. Rick dodges another salvo of missiles headed for him. That was the 5th time he had been specifically targeted by the same group. Every single time he managed to dodge the missiles they would try to flank him. Quite frankly he was getting sick of it. Maia was busy with her own squadron members and couldn't watch his back every second. Not even her own fathers'. Which really scared her because from what little she knew of time travel she knew that if he was killed here today she wouldn't be around anymore. Just then a Haydonite fighter flew right at Max's blind spot. Maia didn't even have time to react she just watch in horror as her father was about to be killed. In slow motion she watch as the fighter came closer and closer to Max, when suddenly it opened fire on the blue and white veritech.

Is this the end for Max? Will Maia cease to exist from this one moment? Stay tuned to the next exciting episode of Robotech.

**Next time on Robotech. The battle continues on between the humans and the Haydonite's. Lives hang in the balance as the lives of Max and Maia are decided and Khyron moves his troops into formation to fight the new enemy. While Commander Breetai moves his own troops into position. Its going to be a long and difficult road up ahead next time on Robotech: A Ripple In Time part 3 "An Unlikely Alliance."**


	3. An Unlikely Alliance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or Rick Hunter or any of the other Robotech characters. _

_A Ripple in Time_

_This 10 part story takes place in the Shadow Chronicles Era. This story picks up with the characters from Shadow Chronicles helping the Macross Saga characters. Enjoy._

_**(Announcements: )**_

"_Talking"_

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Flashback talking"**_

'_**Flashback thinking'**_

**Ok sorry Its taken me so long to update this story again I know I need to get it updated more quickly. Its alot harder to think sometimes because I sometimes run into writers block. But no matter how long it takes I will upload this story in full for you. Ok on with the story. Oh and disclamer is above so please dont sue me for copy write violations. **

***Turns to see Khyron talking on the phone and grinning evilly.* Khyron what are you doing? Who me oh nothing just talking with Azonia. Ah I se... hey wait Azonia is in the living room. BLAST found out again. Oh well its too late Harmony Gold lawyers are on their way here to slap an order to appear in court on you hahahahahahahahaha... uh hey are you even listening to me human? Yes thankyou for listening. Have a nice day sir goodbye. HAH I just one uped you. Tommy and Steve Yune are not happy with you Khyron. They say your in trouble when you get home. BLAST YOU HUMANS RUINING MY PLANS AGAIN!**

**(Announcements)**

**PART 2 SUMMARY**

**LAST TIME ON ROBOTECH THE CREW OF THE ARCH ANGEL AND THE ICARUS HAVE SAFELY MADE IT BACK TO THE YEAR 2012, WHERE THE HAYDONITES PLAN TO CONQUOR EARTH AND STEAL THE ORIGINAL PROTOCULTURE FACTORY FROM THE SDF-1. BOTH FUTURE AND PRESENT DAY VERITECH FIGHTER PILOTS COME TOGETHER TO DRIVE BACK THE INVADING FORCES BUT IT IS NOT EASY. KHYRON LEARNS OF THE ATTACK AND FORMULATES A PLAN TO SAVE THE HUMAN RACE, ONLY TO DESTROY IT HIMSELF MERE MINUTES LATER. AT THE SAME TIME COMMANDER BREETAI IS LAUNCHING HIS OWN FIGHTERS TO HELP THE HUMANS. WITH ALL THIS GOING ON NOW THE LIVES OF MAX AND MAIA STERLING HANG IN THE BALANCE AS MAX IS TARGETTED BY A HAYDONITE FIGHTER.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**An Unlikely Alliance.**

'**This is a bad dream. That's all it is, this has to be a really, really bad dream. Ok I'll blink my eyes and I will sit up in bed in my quarters aboard the Arch Angel. Yeah.'** Unfortunately for Maia Sterling though that was not the case, what she was viewing was very real. Her very own father, the genius ace veritech fighter pilot, was about to be shot down by the likes of a Haydonite fighter. She had no idea what to do, she was just to far away to reach him in time.

At the same moment Max sat in his veritech when warning alarms started going off.

"What the… what's going on?" His question is answered as the main monitor in his plane shows the enemy closing in right behind him.

"Uh oh. That doesn't look good." He realized that he didn't even have time to react to do anything but sit and watch as his life was about to come to an end. The enemy had already fired its missiles and did an about face, confident that its target was as good as dead. After all who could avoid a missile point blank? Just then a flash of red from a plane flew by the Haydonite fighters port side and managed to shoot down the missiles headed for Max. Then in one motion transformed to battliod mode and aimed its gun-pod at the enemy fighter and destroyed it in one quick shot. Max couldn't believe what he just saw. He knew who was in that fighter but he also knew that the pilot was supposed to be at home. He contacted the pilot.

"Miriya what are you doing here? You're supposed to be recuperating at home with the baby."

"Max I'm fine. Besides I made a promise to be by you at all times. Isn't that what being married is about?"

"Yes but what about Dana? Where is she?"

"Don't worry she's safe. I took her to Monument City to stay with Anders and his family until we get back."

**((NOTE: The name Anders is a character I made up for the sake of trying to keep with the time line and to have a place for baby Dana to stay at while Max and Miriya try to survive the alien assault. Here is a little background on him. His family has served in the armed forces for at least 4 or 5 generations. Each generation served in some capacity but Anders was the first to want to be a pilot. If anyone want's Anders to have a bigger role let me know in the reviews. I might also put up a poll to determine on whether or not to leave him be or give him a much bigger role. Well that's all now on with the story.))**

Heaving a heavy sigh of relief Max turned his attention back to the immediate problem. The alien assault on New Macross City. What were these aliens after anyway? At first it seemed as though they had targeted the SDF-1 and 2 but then they changed their target so suddenly. They began picking off the pilots. Sure it would give them an advantage but it was the way that they were attacking them. As if they were selecting certain pilots to kill and leaving others alone. The alien ships attacking Rick constantly did not go unnoticed by Max. This was very strange. The aliens changed their targets as soon as the new unknown fighters that came with Rick had appeared. It was as if killing off certain pilots would keep the new unknown fighters from attacking. Max didn't know the full story but he intended to find out what was going on after this was over. He and Miriya began flying in formation and were able to dodge enemy attacks a lot easier. Maia was relieved to see that her father was alive. With the worry of her father out of the way she started concentrating on the enemy again.

Rick on the other hand was having a bear of a time with the aliens. Switching to guardian mode to evade yet another salvo of enemy missiles and then switching to battliod mode and taking cover behind one of the many destroyed buildings. With the enemy bearing down on his position he decides to take a gamble. If he could just pull this off then he would stand a chance. So gathering up his courage and nerve he went back into action. In recent months Rick had been trying to learn the Folkers Feint remembering what he had seen when Max pulled it off. Just recently had he started to get it right, but both he and Max had questioned if he learned enough to use it in combat and eventually Max talked him out of using it until he had it down to the letter. But now his life depended on whether he could pull it off properly or not. Trying to out maneuver the enemy fighters Rick flew high in the air and turns in a 180o angle before firing at the enemy behind him Then rotating to appear as though he were laying down, fired to his left hitting it as well then rotating to his right before firing once more hitting the final enemy on that end. Breathing a sigh of relief he looks on to the battle raging in the skies. Switching to guardian mode he resumes the battle. Max and Miriya fly in perfect sync belly to belly as they fire on the enemy above them. With the help of Breetais forces, taking care of the enemy fighters has become a little bit easier.

Back on the SDF-2 Sammie picks something up on radar.

"Lisa I'm picking up a bunch of blips on radar."

"Can you identify them?"

"They appear to be battle pods but I don't see how that's possible because they came from the red zone. And all of Breetais forces are out helping us."

"Try to contact them."

"Yes ma'am. Attention unidentified battle pods state your identity and reason for entering this area."

Khyron hearing the communication punches a button and a video connection to the SDF-2 opens and he responds.

"This is Khyron the Destroyer. My men and I have come to render assistance."

Lisa upon hearing Khyrons name leans forward in her seat. **'Why would he want to help us? He's always tried to destroy us in the past. Hmm something's not right. But for right now I'll have to trust him. We need to push this enemy back.'** Lisa turned to her personal communication consol on her command chair and contacted Commander Breetai.

"Commander I need your advice. Have you been monitoring communications?"

"Yes I have and I am aware of Khyrons' offer."

"You have worked numerous times with Khyron before can he be trusted?"

"Khyron has always been a selfish warrior. He cares for no one but himself. Although when he says he will do something he will do it to the best of his ability. But I cannot help but feel he has another plan hidden away as well. I think that if we keep an eye on him then we should be ok."

"Right then Khyron we accept your help. We need more fire power in the center of the city."

Khyron smiled inwardly. Everything was going according to his plan. He responds to Lisa's last transmission.

"Very well I will send the bulk of my forces over there."

Khyron has most of his forces moved to the center of New Macross just as Lisa had requested then moves the rest to provide back up for the SDF-2. Leaving himself positioned right next to the bridge of the SDF-2, which if Lisa could voice out loud made her very uneasy. The battle continues raging in the skies with Max and Miriya weaving in and out of enemy pulse shots. Rick lands in Battloid mode and begins firing at the enemy fighters flying directly in front of him. After dropping two of them the 3rd flew upward towards space. Its intention to contact the base ship. Rick switched back to flight mode to try and intercept the fighter. He knew that there was only one reason to fly that high into the air. If that enemy fighter managed to call for reinforcements then they were done for. Maia saw this and went into pursuit after the fighter as well. Just as the enemy fighter was about to break through the Atmosphere it was shot down. Rick looked around to see who it was and it turned out to be one of the future fighters that had come to help. It flew along side Skull 1 and the pilot appeared on Rick's monitor. It was a young man wearing armor with a 21 on the shoulder pads.

"That was a close one. Need any help with these guys?"

"We could use all the help we could get. I take it your from the future as well. You got a name pilot?"

"Yes sir, I am from the future as well. As for the name just call me Scott."

"Right then Scott, let's drive these aliens off of Earth."

With that the two pilots turned and headed back to the fight. Unbeknownst to them a second Haydonite fighter had slipped by unnoticed. Finishing the mission that its predecessor had failed to do it docked with the Haydonite battle ship closest to the Earth not wanting to press its luck and risk being detected by the human robotech ships battling with the Haydonite assault cruiser in the back on the Haydonite fleet while trying to get to the Awareness's main control ship. Once docked the pilot reports to the meeting room and submits it's report. Afterwards the commander of the battleship processes the information and determines the best course of action.

"I see. Very well then take another squad down to the surface and this time do not fail to defeat them."

"I will do as commanded."

With that the pilot left the briefing room to bring more fighters to the surface. As it did so the commander could not help but feel troubled by this new turn of events.

'**Even though the humans from the future made it back here before we could do any damage to the timeline they should not be putting up this much of a resistance to our forces. Why did the Awareness not foresee these events?'**

This question raced through his robotic mind and he could not come up with an answer.

Back on Earth the fighting was finally coming to a close with the humans and Zentradi pushing the Haydonite force back. That was until the enemy gained reinforcements. With the new force the humans and Zentradi were being held at a stalemate. Khyrons' forces were dwindling heavily and he knew that by the time that this battle was over he might not have enough warriors to finish off the humans. Curse this new alien force. How dare they do this to him. With a disgusted look he turns his attention back to the battle at hand and continues fighting. If he could only figure out a way destroy the humans. But that thought would have to wait as another enemy came dangerously close to destroying the rouge commander. This was becoming very troublesome for him. He then thought of something. How much power is left in the SDF-1 he wondered. If there was enough then perhaps they had a chance at winning this. He would just have to worry about finishing the humans off another time… As the idea of being on the same planet with them any longer then necessary made him violently ill. But if he had to choose then he would much rather live now and destroy the humans another day than die with them now. He turns to his communications consol and contacts the last human he ever wanted to speak with ever again. Admiral Henry J. Gloval.

What is this plan that Khyron has thought up involving the SDF-1? And will Admiral Gloval go along with this plan? Find out next time on Robotech.

**Next time on Robotech. Khyron explains his plan to Admiral Gloval and Gloval must decide whether to trust Khyron or not. And will this plan work? Find out on the next exciting episode of Robotech: A Ripple In Time part 4. "Last Stand of the SDF-1 and Flight of the SDF-2".**


End file.
